


Even a fool knows

by eustasstic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin Is Oblivious, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Yang Jeongin | I.N Is A Good Friend, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Sometimes, as much as you want something, you feel like you don't get it. Although everyone says that if you try, you will succeed. Even if you try hard, there comes a time when the undeniable result you will get is obvious. Even in different universes, you feel like the answer will be the same. And as much as you know it, you just can't give up ... Until the truth is so harsh and cruel that it hits you squarely.'She does not love me. She likes him. My friend. Why I do not? It hurts. It hurts to see them together. But I have ... I have to try’'He doesn't see me. He only has eyes for her. Her, who loves another guy. And me, where am I? Like the friend who is there, lending his shoulder and cheering him on. Will he never know? Can I do something else? Take the risk and…?'Even if it hurts…I have to…try.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Female Character(s), Minor Lee Felix / Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	1. The day everything changed

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in spanish, but I wanted to post it in English as well :3

The morning breeze gently hit everyone who was walking. Although it was not slight, it did not have a pitiful force either, so it was a pleasant sensation and that could put to sleep those who even being outside dozed in the streets. Young students flocked to the school building, stepping away from the variety of dress hues to join the sea of indigo plaid uniforms. Little by little, the sun's rays came brighter, pushing the refreshing breeze as it was time to enter.

Thursday.

The great doors of the entrance received the young people, who; one by one, like little ants, they knew the path they had to take to get to their respective classrooms on time. One or the other detoured to greet their friends, or to stop at the drinking fountains. Just like Hyunjin and his group of seven friends did.

“So, as always, see you at the arcade, huh?”

The oldest of them; Chan, asked, hanging up his backpack and resuming his journey. He didn't want to be late for his first class again. Thursdays began with chemistry and Professor Shim would arrive more than on time, a minute before the bell rang. They all nodded and dismissed him with a fist bump.

“And you, Changbin, don't you have to get to class early too?” A certain freckled boy asked, receiving a zape from Seungmin.

“Oh Felix, no. I'm not in the same classroom as Chan,” the aforementioned replied, rolling his eyes but with a chuckle that showed that he wasn't clearly angry.

They all laughed, and the boy who hit him added:

“It will be the end of the year and you still won't get used to it.”

“So? It is just that for some reason Chan and Changbin have always been in the same classrooms, it is not easy to adjust to that after years” Felix tried to defend himself.

As soon as the bell rang, Seungmin, Felix, Jisung, and Jeongin jumped up and slid from their seats on one of the railings, while those who were standing; Hyunjin, Minho and Changbin won their way to the classroom. The second oldest stepped forward before a crowd of students gathered on the stairs, causing Hyunjin and Minho to pause so as not to squeeze in with the others. They gave each other knowing glances and preferred to walk in his wake as they were passed by Seungmin, Felix and Jisung. When they noticed, Hyunjin caught the attention of the youngest of all of them.

"Hey, Jeonginnie ~" He placed a hand on his shoulder, slightly stopping his walk towards the third floor.

“Yes?”

“Don't you want to see the view?” Minho continued, but immediately cut his gaze on the youngest and directed his steps towards the railing.

Even though it was the second floor, they had a nice view of the roofs of the surrounding houses, especially since the school was on top of a hill and the sun's rays could be seen through the trees. It no longer felt cool, but the warmth caused by their jackets could still be tolerated.

"You have to take things slowly, we can't always watch the sun rise." Hyunjin was absorbed, looking straight ahead.

The two of them were looking straight ahead. Smiling, sharing one of his moments with Jeongin. The youngest appreciated the detail. It had been months since he had joined his sub-group. Hyunjin and Minho were always the best of friends, even before they became friends with each other. And Jeongin. Jeongin was always with everyone else. Being the youngest, although they were in the same year as more than half of his friends, he had that magnetism that simply fit perfectly with any of them. Being with his hyungs was nice, and until now he hadn't felt that close to any of them specifically. Well maybe Jisung, and sometimes he would go around the two older ones when he wanted advice, but for some reason he thought it wasn't enough to be a closer friend. Maybe it was just his head, moments of anguish to nonexistent problems.

I was in the middle of both. On his left, there was Minho, and on his right, Hyunjin. He could see the mole under his left eye. He always found it beautiful, it made him look ... He was ashamed to think about it, but it made him look sexy. Although the guys were telling him that he also had a remarkable feature to add to his attributes, but he didn't think his dimples were sexy like moles. However, older girls used to pause to sting these depressions on their cheeks with a certain tenderness.

After a minute or two more, Minho decided that was enough and they should make a run to the classroom. Hyunjin got the idea right away and the two of them hit it off, as if they shared the same neuron. Jeongin blinked and started the race seconds behind.

They would never expect that that day, in that precise moment, their life would change. It wasn't completely bad, but it would have a meaning, an imprint on them.

They would never have imagined that the female figure, with long black hair, with her backpack resting at her feet, in front of all the companions, beginning to bow would bring a new stage of their lives.

"Hwang, Lee, Yang," the math teacher's voice was firm and accusatory. - What are they doing standing there? Go to your seats right now,” he ordered in a commanding voice.

The three boys lowered their heads, bowing several times as they walked to their seats. Some of the boys began to mutter between laughter, but a glance from the teacher over everyone else was enough to silence them. The respectable teacher then looked at the new student, gesturing for her to continue what the three boys interrupted.

“Go ahead, you can introduce yourself.”

The girl cleared her throat, a little nervous.

“G-Good morning, classmates. My name is Ahn Iseul, it's nice to meet you. ” The girl leaned in for a couple of seconds and they all greeted her with" Hello, nice to meet you. "

Hyunjin and Minho stared at him spellbound, barely remembering to put their backpacks on the ground because they were watching the new girl. While Jeongin, who was sitting behind Hyunjin, turned his gaze towards Hyunjin and then noticed his strange behavior. He looked back at the girl, then looked at Minho who had the same goofy expression. The younger one raised an eyebrow.

"As I was saying Miss Ahn was transferred so please be nice to her and if she needs any guidance be attentive and help her" then he turned to Iseul. "Likewise, if you have doubts, you can approach the other teachers, so that you can keep up with the other students," he said with a friendly smile, to which the girl nodded respectfully adding a "Thank you, teacher." "Now you can have a seat."

For some reason, those last words clicked on Minho and Hyunjin's heads, as they were immediately scanning the entire classroom to detect where there were empty seats. What are they doing? Jeongin wondered.

In the end, Iseul chose the vacant seat that was in the penultimate row, fourth place, right behind Kang Haejun, a smiling girl who had apparently motioned for her to sit there. Minho's disappointment on his face was visible to Jeongin, who then looked at Hyunjin, noticing how he devoted a few more seconds of his attention to the girl.

Jeongin suspected that they both liked Ahn Iseul.

At the end of class they were always the last to leave because as they used to say to the dimpled boy, they wanted to take things easy. Great was the surprise on Jeongin's face when he saw how the two young men shifted in their seats, playing with their hair or the strap of their backpacks, as if they were buying time. As soon as they saw Iseul get up and walk along with Haejun towards the door, they rose like arrows and walked behind as well. Jeongin expected both of them to try to talk to him but strangely they didn't.

They saw how the young woman's long hair swayed as she walked, how the rustle of the skirts disappeared to the right as they entered another room. They both blinked. Jeongin watched as they opened their mouths slightly, then closed them, and at the end, they widened a silly smile and said:

“I like her.”

Jeongin's suspicion took an hour to confirm.


	2. a part of the panoram

The temperature reached 24°C at the beginning of the morning. The sun was looming brightly on the horizon and students could be seen walking towards the entrance with faces more awake than in the first weeks of class, when they were still adjusting to return to school.

It was the middle of June and things were getting interesting in high school.

The previous month preparations for the summer festival had begun. The different clubs had been working from then on to be able to show an excellent performance in the various activities they had planned for the event.

And of course, the audiovisual club; whose members were mostly Jeongin's group of friends, he was more than ready for the festival. The boys had decided to shoot a summer love drama. To be precise, Minho and Hyunjin were the ones who came up with the idea. The rest of the boys had dropped their shoulders in boredom and rolled their eyes.

"It will be great. We’ll be able to show our acting skills. ”Jeongin, who had perceived the silent collective rejection, decided to contribute a positive comment in favor of the pair.

Chan nodded several times, managing to feel a spark of excitement regarding the project that his two friends had raised. "Yes. It can work. We can make a great video; we are very good at it. We will make an excellent video clip” he encouraged.

"I think it would be a good idea," Iseul commented now, smiling a little as he tucked his hair behind his ear. Beside her was Haejun, who took her arm.

"Iseul, you said you took a couple of acting courses, right?" her friend asked in a low voice while the other boys accepted the project aloud. Iseul nodded somewhat shy. It was something that both Haejun and Minho and Hyunjin already knew, so when later they distributed the roles of each; the rest of the boys were shocked.

As he had anticipated, Chan would be in charge of editing the video. In turn, Changbing and Jisung would focus on lighting. Felix would be responsible for acting as the director to supervise the scenes, and Seungmin and Haejun would help with the set design, costumes and makeup; in addition to supporting the camera when needed. Because there weren't too many in the club, Hyunjin and Jeongin would act as cameramen on some occasions. Jeongin would mainly be in charge of the script, with the help of Felix; and Hyunjin, Minho and Iseul would be the actors. At first they hadn't considered Jeongin in the cast, but later they decided that he would appear in some scenes as well.

Minho seemed to be calm and cool about it, but as soon as the others were leaving the room; He turned to Hyunjin. “Bro, I’m very nervous. I have only acted in the last year at elementary school play,” he said in a somewhat uneasy tone. Hyunjin immediately chuckled under his breath.

“Hey, there’s nothing's wrong. And from what I remember, you did very well playing the king” he replied comfortingly and patted his back. "On the other hand, I did not know how to handle the sword and I let it slip like three times on stage" he recalled his terrible job as Prince Felipe, shaking his head as the other began to laugh along with him.

The pair of friends was the last to leave the room, as they remembered that play from years ago. Without knowing that certain friction between the two would soon begin. Silent, but it would be obvious to both of them.

***

As the days passed, the rehearsals got better. Seungmin and Haejun had chosen to wear the same school uniforms and only focused on makeup and hairstyles. The actors went over their lines whenever they had free time, and Chan had gotten two pairs of special gloves for Changbin and Jisung to handle the lamps well without hurting their hands.

It was break time, and the students were leaving the classroom to go to the cafeteria or to the gardens where they could eat their food. Hyunjin had turned back from his seat, where Iseul was. He was going to ask her if they'd go over a bit, but he noticed that the girl was taking a nap on her arms entwined at their table. Then he remembered that Iseul had told him what he used to go over at night, maybe he didn't sleep well because of that.

The bright sunlight shone through the branches of the large tree next to the room, so it did not strike the girl's face squarely; but still Hyunjin worried about using his book as Iseul's umbrella or protector. He smiled, feeling comfortable and happy for those brief quiet moments. He didn't care if his arm got tired, he was comfortable that way.

A few minutes passed when Minho arrived. He had been agreeing with a teacher to borrow a classroom when they filmed scenes. Now he was approaching them, and Hyunjin licked his lips a bit nervously.

"She fell asleep, I didn't want to wake her yet," he explained softly.

Minho leaned in, looking at the girl and smiling. “It's a shame, but we have to wake her up. Iseul must eat his lunch, he sure is hungry” he commented, reaching out his hand towards Iseul's beautiful black hair.

She woke up with such caresses, and the first thing her eyes saw was Minho's face. She smiled, somewhat embarrassed as she looked down. Then they both smiled again and chuckled in a soft tone. Only after that did she notice Hyunjin's presence, now smiling kindly at him like nothing.

Hyunjin's arm was still holding the book.

“I'm sorry I woke you up, Iseul-ah. Aren't you going to eat with us? "

She nodded, stretching and rising from her seat as Minho began to direct his steps towards the door.

Hyunjin dropped his arm, put the book away and followed them with languid steps towards the cafeteria.

***

At this point, the truth was obvious to Hyunjiin.

After filming the scene where the four of them were running, Hyunjin realized it. Iseul's eyes only glowed when they saw Minho's, and his smile was most radiant when he was directed at him. Why? What had happened? Why Minho and not him?

It was ironic how the roles they were playing had come true now. He, in love with the same girl as his best friend. And Minho, who had reciprocated feelings for her. He didn't like it at all.

He tried to hold on to his hope. I knew they weren't talking about it yet, they weren't dating yet. However; she also knew that Minho wouldn't let any more time pass before asking her. So he wanted to take action too.

In one of the rehearsals, they took a break. Hyunjin had just come out of the bathroom, had washed his face and it seemed like a good idea to buy some snacks for him and her. You could give it to her with a smile, and then try to ask her to a movie on the pretext of taking a little distraction from the stress of school. Yes, that sounded good.

But he didn't count on Minho having the same idea. They both collided glances in front of the vending machine.

Minho smiled, slightly tilting his head as he told him to take the first turn to use the machine. Hyunjin shook his head, giving him his turn.

"Are you sure?"

Hyunjin swallowed thickly, faked a smile, and nodded.

"Sure.Go aAhead"

He returned to rehearsal with two chocolate milks. Minho had bought two strawberry milks. He didn't remember which Iseul’s favorite was, but he always saw that he had the chocolate one. Something in his mind told him not to do it, that he was stupid. But another part of her was also screaming at her that she should try.

All or nothing. They would see.

He had to risk it.

“Oh! Strawberry! Thank you, Minho-ah "

Iseul's delicate smile greeted Minho's soft smile. Again, Hyunjin's arm was extended in the air. This time it had been obvious. This time, Iseul had been clear. She had chosen. She had smiled with some pity at him. But before things got more embarrassing, the pot of chocolate milk was snatched from her hand.

Jeongin had saved him. Drinking the milk with apparent total tranquility, while leafing through the script.

Minho and Iseul were once again absorbed in their world.

Hyunjin stared at a point on the ground, lost.

Hyunjin only saw part of the panoram.

***

The moment Hyunjin made the last attempt was the most embarrassing of all. This time it wasn't just Jeongin and Minho. This time they were all. It was a recording.

Iseul and Minho always came out hand in hand in scenes. Almost all the time. Why? Well, it was obvious; because they were the couple in the video. But still Hyunjin felt horrible pain in his chest.

Her brain knew she had lost, but her heart didn't want to notice.

Their hands clasped. Minho and Iseul. Iseul and Minho.

Holding hands.

He did not resist anymore.

He pounced on the delicate little hand. Everything seemed in slow motion.

Hyunjin. What the heck is wrong with you ?! Not! Stop!

It was useless. I have already done it.

He was the one holding Iseul's hand.

All puzzled looks were on him. Jeongin looked surprised, too. Minho the same. Iseul looked confused, while the rest covered their mouths with their hands.

This looked bad.

And yet Hyunjin had only seen part of the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! pls tell me is there a typo or if a sentence isn't right to correct it ^^


	3. the whole panoram

There was still a certain coolness in the early hours of the morning, but the day would not remain as light for that. After all summer had arrived and as the day passed in the classrooms of the school building the air conditioners were turned on to lessen the suffocating heat that was beginning to form.

In the audiovisual club, the boys were reviewing the manuscript of the little drama-type sketch. Jeongin recently joined them in rehearsals, as he was a supporting character. However, being present at those rehearsals allowed him to realize the development of the love triangle (if it could be called that) that was happening in front of him.

Although Jeongin had a certain weakness for Hyunjin for a long time, he tried not to show it so obviously, and for this very reason of being perceptive with him he realized everything: How the crush that the two friends, Hyunjin and Minho, had for Iseul grew and was stable. And not only that, this infatuation began to have its reciprocity, in favor of Minho.

Saying that Jeongin perceived some relief about it made him feel a little bad, because although he would surely feel very sad and down if the girl had feelings for Hyunjin, he was still more concerned that Hyunjin was sad and down right now for not knowing what to do to get her attention. He knew how Hyunjin felt, but unlike him he didn't dare try to get the attention of his longed-for person.

He couldn't do more than being a spectator. A spectator, helping his friend from afar; if the situation warranted it. Which he had started to do from the beginning, when the others weren't quite sure about doing a little drama as a project, but thanks to his and Chan's comments they managed to convince the others.

***

Not only was he enough to help him from afar, but he also dared to give him advice directly; as painful as that was.

***

“I don't know what to do anymore, Jeonginnie. I think I'm going to go crazy"

Hyunjin had just sat next to him; they were at his house as they used to meet every so often to play video games together. Lately she noticed that Hyunjin was distracted so he decided to ask him how he was doing. The other one sighed long, putting the control aside and bringing his hands to his forehead hiding his face.

"You ... well; you remember I told you I liked Iseul, right?" It was true, just a few days ago Hyunjin ventured to him. But luckily (for Jeongin) the bell had rung and they had to leave the bathroom and go to his living room. They hadn't touched on the subject since. "And ... you do know that Minho likes Iseul too, right?" Jeongin nodded again. “So… I… I've seen that Iseul likes Minho, smiles a lot with him and spends more time with him. What should I do?" he buried his face in his hands again. “I just make a fool of myself. Should I keep trying? I have thought about asking him for a kind of appointment, to be able to chat alone and see if we could go out again but… but I'm not so sure now,” he confessed between groans.

Jeongin opened his mouth slowly, and closed it again in a perfect imitation of a fish. He thought twice before answering his friend, while gently stroking his back up and down.

“If there is still nothing between Minho and Iseul, I think you can still keep trying, right? Just don't despair, Hyunjinnie. I don't like seeing you down, but I understand that the situation is serious… ”Jeongin spoke with total honesty, as much as it pierced his heart. Deep down, he knew the end result; he felt that Iseul would end up choosing Minho, but still he kept encouraging his dear friend.

***

Was he doing well supporting him and giving him false hope? Was he trying to show Hyunjin the cruel reality and then come to his aid and lend his shoulder to let him off steam?

No. Jeongin knew it was not like that. He only reacted by reacting, by wanting to help Hyunjin. As much as it caused him pain, he preferred to avoid Hyunjin's own pain before. However, thousands of thoughts were spinning in his head, managing to make him feel bad about himself sometimes, and other times he managed to comfort himself completely knowing that he was doing nothing wrong by wanting to help him.

Where would all this lead him?

***

Sometimes he saved him from being embarrassed, even if doing so made his stomach hurt.

***

They were on a break after rehearsing the scene for almost an hour. Jeongin had gone straight to the vending machine for some chocolate milk, while the others had apparently gone to the bathroom or to drink water. Jeongin found himself alone back in the classroom, but that was fine with him. He stretched his arms and legs as he sat in his chair at the side of the desk, resting from the constant tension between the three absent.

Without realizing it he was almost finished with his milk, just as Iseul entered the living room and sat behind the desk. He saw in the girl's hands another box of chocolate milk; surely she had bought it in the same vending machine as him, since it was a floor below the classroom where they were. He discreetly sipped what little was left, not wanting to make a noise while doing so.

A minute later, the pair of friends entered as well. Minho was heading to the girl's right, where he had been sitting minutes before. Hyunjin did the same in the empty seat between Iseul and Jeongin.

It happened like in slow motion. Jeongin watched as Minho and Hyunjin presented their extra boxes of milk, strawberry and chocolate respectively, to the girl. He felt embarrassed despite not being involved in that scene, and saw how for a moment the girl did not know what to do, instinctively reaching for the strawberry milk that Minho gave her.

“Oh, strawberry. Thank you, Minho-ah"

Perhaps the girl had responded out of inertia, but Jeongin knew that the image would probably be negatively distorted and magnified a million times in Hyunjin's mind. He tried to think fast and his brain commanded to reach out and take the chocolate milk that Hyunjin was still holding. He did it well, even though on the outside he looked serious and calm and as if a climax point of a love triangle drama hadn't happened, although on the inside he was freaking out.

He drank the milk trying to calm himself inside. Thus managing to prevent the uncomfortable moment from lengthening. But how many more times can he endure coming to Hyunjin's rescue before he exposes himself?

***

Although the incident with the milk had been cardiac that had not been the climax of this story. The fateful day was precisely during the last recording. Minho and Iseul were to be filmed meeting and holding hands with a smile as they looked at each other. Hyunjin and Jeongin had to smile equally in their respective positions a few meters from the couple.

Jeongin didn't count on what Hyunjin would do next.

As soon as he saw Hyunjin walk towards the clasped hands in front of him, Jeongin held his breath. This time it was not so fast. This time they were outside on the school grounds, with the rest of the boys acting as staff. He couldn't react. I was in shock. In shock, watching Hyunjin undo the grip on Iseul and Minho's hands, surprising everyone with his action.

Hyunjin was staring off into nothingness. Even though Iseul had loosened the hold between him and her as well; he was motionless, like a statue. Perhaps it was a form of self-defense by having done such a thing in front of everyone.

Only then could Jeongin move his feet and take Hyunjin away from there while the other boys returned from their short moment of surprise.

“Wow, that ending looks good. It adds angst to the plot,” he heard comment from Jisung, who was obviously unaware of the dense tension that had been created in those seconds. He decided to ignore the other comments to take Hyunjin to the bathrooms.

As he approached the toilets, Hyunjin came to himself. It was stiff, frozen. Jeongin swore that if he put a hand on his chest he would hear his heartbeat pounding wildly, but he wouldn't dare to do it to prove it.

He turned on the faucet and brought Hyunjin's hands under the water to wash his face and come to himself. Hyunjin acted on automatic, rinsing his face while Jeongin took a couple of sheets of blotting paper from the dispenser. He thought he heard slight gasps and maybe it was Hyunjin trying to suppress an anxiety attack. Jeongin managed to stroke his back with a worried expression.

Fortunately, Hyunjin closed the tap and Jeongin held the paper in front of him. The taller one took him from his hands and thanked him mutely, moving his lips but not making a sound. Even so, Jeongin nodded.

"What's happening to me?" he murmured still with his face against the blotting paper. "God, I'm an idiot" he clutched the paper to his face as Jeongin comforted him by straightening his hair.

"Hey, calm down. Hyunjin, breathe ”he said softly, dismayed.

"Jeonginnie ..." Hyunjin finally crumpled the paper into a ball and deposited it in the trash. He turned to his friend, his eyes having turned a little red as a sign that he had been on the verge of tears. "What did I do?"

The aforementioned only sighed before answering. “Jisung thinks it was improvised, but I don't know what other people think. As soon as I saw you in that trance-like state I knew I had to get you out of there… ”explained the shorter one, biting his lower lip, wondering if he had screwed up or not. Whether anyone had any idea what was going on between the four of them. "What do you want us to do?"

"No ... I don't know" Hyunjin grabbed his head and Jeongin mentally slapped his head for asking such a question if Hyunjin still hadn't recovered from what had happened.

"I suggest that ... Well, maybe it's better than ... that you say you didn't feel well, and ... And maybe later you could talk about this with them" he spoke in a kind of questioning tone, but seeing the confusion on the other's face He added, "Talk to Minho and Iseul, that's what I mean." He saw how Hyunjin swallowed thickly. "Hyunjinnie ... You have to make this clear before I continue to hurt you" Jeongin held his hand against his chest, while Hyunjin nodded, staring into the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i thought i would end it here but im writing like an epilogue chapter so uwu thanks for reading :3


	4. denouement

In the soft summer breeze, Minho was thinking, leaning on his arms at the edge of his window. He had a smile on his face. He had been texting with Iseul and they were going on a second date where he would officially ask her to be his girlfriend.

While it is true that he was aware that Hyunjin liked her too, he saw no reason to stop talking to him as friends or start a fight. And it was something that Hyunjin had also noticed, since they had never discussed the subject.

Now that he had seen his friend's little collapse, he felt a hint of guilt after being in the clouds for a couple of minutes; before his mind re-created the scenes from a couple of days ago. Was it too bad of him to want to continue his daily chatting routine with Iseul and stick with his plan of asking her out?

Furthermore, if he asked Hyunjin about it directly, he would know that Hyunjin would not answer him well at all. And most likely he already had Jeongin by his side, trying to lift his spirits and support him, as always. He had had some talks with Chan himself, about his recent crush; and Chan in turn nodded and was silent about it, not very aware of why Minho did not come with Hyunjin for these confidences, although he got the idea later.

He wanted to avoid the discomfort of causing even more embarrassment for his dear friend, despite the kind of cold war they had waged. It was like a silent arrangement, almost in the old fashioned way, where the two suitors tried to be the best option for the maiden. Contest that they both knew Minho was winning.

The next day passed as it had lately: with a Hyunjin slightly abstracted and usually glued to Jeongin, or very concentrated on his notes. It seemed like he was going to end the same way, with slight exchanges of greetings until he received a message in a chat that Hyunjin had created between him, Minho, and Iseul. He was a little dismayed at what would happen next. Everything pointed to Hyunjin declaring himself first. But it sounded more like he wanted a closure once and for all, he could not possibly continue with the doubt any longer.

In a way, Minho felt heartbroken at the thought of how badly his friend must have had it. He did not think it would end that way, so he always preferred not to have confrontations with him. Perhaps he had acted wrong. But he hoped at least to fix his friendship with him.

"I'll be there," he wrote and sent in response.

***

That same afternoon, Hyunjin finally got a result. An answer that was expected but that in the same way finally freed him from the tightness in his chest that he had had for a long time.

He nodded, nodded several times. And smiled. He smiled to avoid collapsing again. Fear and anxiety no longer dominated him as before; at least he had already faced the source of his great worry and stress.

And it happened at a good time, because they still had to shoot the last scene. Chan, half aware that there was something beyond between the three of them, suggested leaving it like that, but it was Hyunjin himself who agreed to record again. Deep down, he knew he had to accept his defeat. He had to accept that Iseul had happily fallen in love with his friend, and not with him. Well, maybe the word “fallen in love” was too strong to be used for now but it was clear that she liked Minho enough to agree to have a dating relationship with him.

Thus, little by little Hyunjin managed to get out of his sadness. After all, they were still young. He had a lot to live for and love would not close the doors forever. However, for now, he wanted to enjoy his time with his friends.

***

Feeling closer to Jeongin, Hyunjin realized that he sought his company more often. They got along very well and at his side he found a very pleasant tranquility that made him feel at peace.

And now the one who was suffering from the nervous breakdown was Jeongin. Poor boy, still unable to do anything about his own situation after being present at Hyunjin's most difficult moments. In a way it was somewhat ironic. He was worried about scaring his friend away from him if he found out about his true feelings.

Will he ever be able to confess? Or would he get rid of his feelings first?

***

For Jeongin, spending more time with Hyunjin now was both a blessing and a curse. He was afraid to show too much his slight fixation or infatuation with him, his crush, since he was not as soft or playful as with Hyunjin than with others. It should be said that the one he hugged the most was himself.

Maybe everyone already knew, already suspected. Perhaps his wide smile was very noticeable every time he saw the other.

However, shortly afterwards he discovered from Changbin that everyone simply believed that Hyunjin was Jeongin's favorite; without going further in his suspicions. Jeongin was somewhat relieved although he believed that soon Chan or Felix would discover what was going on in his young heart.

***

Over the days, Jeongin had had the idea of confessing, but always fearful, he took a step back from his wishes. Now they all went out together once or twice a week. And from time to time they dated a few others; however Jeongin and Hyunjin were always together.

Jeongin felt lucky to be Hyunjin's most trusted one now. Yet another reason for not expressing his real feelings. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable again, although at the same time he felt bad and suffocating to be so close, much closer than before, but at the same time away from him.

He knew he was doing wrong. That he was hurting himself by shutting up. That Hyunjin would surely prefer him telling him the truth and not omit that important detail. Lying and hiding were two different things but they could also hurt the trust between them. And Jeongin's mind wandering and pondering in different directions was getting him nowhere.

***

He was startled when he was caught looking at Hyunjin's profile in the movie theater. He was to Hyunjin's right, Seungmin to Hyunjin's left, and Chan in turn to Seungmin's left. They had shared two large boxes of popcorn, one of them was on Hyunjin's lap just when Chan was going to ask for the box. Jeongin had been watching Hyunjin for a few seconds since he had been gawking at the screen, with his mouth open and that tender expression of being very deep in the movie. Even though he couldn't see the mole under his left eye, he was still content to appreciate his right profile.

Seeing Chan's gaze, he was scared and thought he had seen a certain smile from the older man. Jeongin pretended not to be startled, and continued to watch the movie while Seungmin asked Hyunjin for the popcorn.

Minutes later he placed his hand on the arm of the seat and met Hyunjin's hand, who did not show any discomfort and Jeongin wanted to venture and wait a couple of seconds before pushing it away again. A smile spread across his face as he continued to stare at the big screen.

***

Although Chan was suspicious, now he could no longer inquire or have time to question or advise his young friend, as both he and Changbin were taking extra courses to prepare for the college entrance exam. The rest of the boys didn't see each other too often anymore either, as the summer was over and classes were back to normal.

It almost felt like it used to, seeing each other in the morning before classes started, and playing a game or two at the arcade before heading home. Of course, the small group of three that he, Hyunjin and Minho used to make up was not that common anymore, and Chan and Changbin used to be busier when everyone wanted to play or go out together.

Another detail was that the close relationship between Hyunjin and Jeongin seemed not to weaken at all. Despite Jeongin's constant worries and mental debates, his chemistry with Hyunjin was so natural and good that he couldn't help but exude that cheerful and warm aura that was perhaps what attracted and made Hyunjin feel comfortable.

"Felix for me is like Jeongin's Hyunjin" Changbin commented one day, while they were in the audiovisual club. Almost everyone was there, except for Chan and Minho, and the couple of boys who did not belong to their circle of close friends. Changbin blurted out suddenly, as he snuggled into the aforementioned and ruffled his hair.

It was well known to everyone that Changbin used to be very affectionate and playful with everyone, but lately he used to say that his favorite was Felix, with all his lungs and a lot of honor. Sometimes Jeongin wanted to be like him and express himself openly. It bothered him to be so introverted.

As soon as he heard those words, Jeongin choked (even though he wasn't drinking water). Hyunjin just laughed, as if he didn't care, so Jeongin decided to do the same. The comment was overlooked for everyone. Or well, it was very common comments so no one would bother to joke with others. However, Jeongin was thoughtful.

***

Thoughtful as in these moments, when he had Hyunjin on his lap and he played with his hair while he slept peacefully. This scene had already happened a couple of times before, and Jeongin almost always stayed awake, sometimes ending up dozing too. He felt warmth in his chest, and there was little left to say those two words that he had so hard to keep to himself.

They were in his room, they were supposed to be studying, but from one moment to the next Hyunjin decided that lying on Jeongin's shoulder was more comfortable to study and ended up falling asleep again. Looking tenderly at the other's face, Jeongin gently ran his hand against his cheek.

Yes, he would like to be like Changbin and express himself openly and without filters.

***

"It's okay. See you later then, Binnie. I love you” he heard Felix end the call. His eyes widened in surprise and the Australian boy's did the same. Felix immediately turned red. "Eh… Jeonginnie… h-how long have you been there?"

"I only heard the goodbye." Jeongin felt his cheeks red too. "Excuse me, it was not my intention to listen" said Jeongin a little embarrassed. Now he was studying history with Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin were supposed to be with them but they canceled at the last minute for having certain family matters to attend to.

"I-Okay" Felix nodded slowly, as if thinking. "I won't tell anyone anything, I promise," Jeongin immediately assured, not wanting to inconvenience his friends or meddle in their affairs.

As soon as Felix felt next to him, Jeongin grinned. "I'm happy for you," he said quietly. Felix blushed again and nodded, "Thank you." It was then that Jeongin dared to ask, “who…? May I know who confessed first?" Jeongin looked down at his fingers, fiddling with them and the hem of his sweatshirt.

The question again took the boy by surprise, who took a few seconds to answer. "It was ... It was Changbinnie-hyung." And he told him how he, accustomed to Changbin's displays of affection, never believed that their feelings would be mutual because he did not think that his Hyung treated him differently from others. He also commented on how for them, he and Changbin, the relationship between him and Hyunjin is tender.

Jeongin almost choked again. "W-what?" his ears were red and it was clear that he liked Hyunjin, by now Felix had confirmed it. "So is. I mean, it shows that you both like each other, but maybe Hyunjin still doesn't realize it… I was like that before I found out that I liked Changbinnie-hyung "

Such a comment came as a surprise to Jeongin. Hyunjin? Liking him? Is it true?

"I think you should tell him, Innie," Felix added, before reopening his book, smiling honestly. "Don't be afraid, I'm sure everything will be fine"

***

It happened one autumn afternoon. It was the end of September and they were both in a park. Hyunjin had suggested hanging out for a bit, and Jeongin was happy to do so. It wasn't the first time Hyunjin had asked him out somewhere, but Jeongin never thought that those outings meant anything else. He always thought they were just friends' outings.

The truth is Hyunjin didn't know exactly when he started liking Jeongin either. It happened in that period of greater closeness between them. Without realizing it, he had become too used to his presence and to texting with him.

Being on the swings, and with the cold welcome autumn breeze, they both laughed as they ruffled their hair. Jeongin suddenly felt free of any weight, light. And, bluntly, he stared at Hyunjin's face until he did the same. They held their gaze for several seconds, before Jeongin finally said those two words.

"I like you, Hyunjinnie"

Hyunjin's cheeks reddened, this time it was not the fault of the autumn breeze, but his smile was still almost the same or wider. The boy got up, stood in front of him and answered him, taking his hand. "I like you too, Jeonginnie"

Holding hands, they walked to a bench under a large birch. Hyunjin observed that there were very few people around, so he felt more comfortable.

“I didn't think you were going to do it. I… I wanted to tell you today too” the taller one explained, a little embarrassed. Jeongin widened his eyes in surprise.

"I ... I didn't have it planned ... Actually, I had been thinking about it for a long time but ... today ... I could just finally do it" he mumbled almost to himself but still Hyunjin heard him.

"I ... To be honest, I don't know exactly when it happened, but I always knew that I was very grateful to you for being so good to me" Hyunjin began to speak, smiling and still holding his hand. "And without thinking I already found myself thinking of you very often, and ... well," he blushed again and Jeongin felt a lot of tenderness.

He decided to lean in, place a kiss on his cheek. “I was afraid you would walk away from me. At first I didn't know what to do, just when I realized that I liked you, Minho and Iseul thing happened and ... and I wanted to be a good friend, I preferred not to tell you" he murmured looking at the ground with some sadness, but Hyunjin brought his face again.

"I understand ... Jeonginnie ..." his eyes reflected certain sadness as well, seeing that Jeongin went through a lot and was always there for him, even when he himself had that predicament. “But now… now it's been a long time since that and my feelings have changed. Now, now I feel happy again and even more because you reciprocate me and because you are my best friend ", he confessed with happiness and frankness, smiling.

Jeongin nodded, smiling too, and taking the other's cheeks between his hands. "May l?" Hyunjin nodded slightly, and closed his eyes in anticipation of the gentle contact. Jeongin finally kissed him. It was a sweet, short kiss. The first of many.

"I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally finished ^^ after starting this on may, i got to write the epilogue/final chapter. i hope you liked this, even when it was kinda too soft hehe sorry, i just came with this idea :3 
> 
> thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
